forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tel-quessir
Tel-quessir are a number of closely related, long lived fey races commonly known as elves, though this term is now acknowledged to be techically inaccurate.James Wyatt (December 2007). Dragon 361: A Fractured Family. Wizards of the Coast. Nonetheless, the name is common and many of the Tel-quessir consider themselves as one larger culture, an attitude not unjustified given that nearly all Tel-quessir speak elven and share a common history together. Perhaps more importantly, the Tel-quessir were once one race, generally assumed to have been the eladrin or "high elves." For these reasons and others, the Tel-quessir are often considered as though they were one race and called "elves." Except when stated otherwise, the word "elf" and "elven" are used in this context throughout the article. Outlook "Tel-quessir" is the elven word for "the people." Likewise, "N'Tel'Quess" is the elven word for "not people" and is used to refer to races outside of the Tel-quessir. This often gives other races the impression that Tel-quessir are elitist and condescending to other races, but most simply see these as words with no hidden meaning or agenda. Relationships with Other Races Although the other races sometimes believe the Tel-quessir to be arrogant and condescending, the fey races don't hold any particular hatred for any races as a whole, though individual races may have particular attitudes. The harshest racial conflict for the Tel-quessir is actually often within, given the long-standing feud between the drow and the other Tel-quessir races. The Tel-quessir can seem distant and unfriendly because many of the other races, such as humans and halflings, have a much shorter lifespan. It is easier for one of the Tel-quessir to avoid contact with these races, rather than befriend individuals who will live only a small fraction of the fey's life. Dwarves and the Tel-quessir generally have a different problem in forming relationships. Dwarves favour hard work whereas the Tel-quessir generally enjoy relaxation. Dwarves enjoy carving homes from the rock and engineering unswerving straight lines, while elves prefer more natural, flowing shapes. Dwarves and Tel-quessir can form strong bonds of friendship, but only when both agree to overlook each other's differences. Gnomes and Tel-quessir, both fey creatures in origin, generally get along well due to their mutual love of life, combined with the gnomes' love of fine art and illusion magic. On the other hand, halflings and Tel-quessir share only a lukewarm relationship. The Tel-quessir trait of eating sparingly is not welcomed in halfling society, and Tel-quessir can sometimes deem a halfling's curiosity as childlike and troublesome. Tel-quessir regard humans with both fear and respect. Humans can grasp magic and adapt to many situations incredibly fast from the perspective of the Tel-quessir, but the fey are wary of the human tendency to claim lands as their own, often regarding them as greedy. It is quite possible for strong friendship to develop between humans and Tel-quessir, but it is equally possible that hostilities might arise. History The Tel-quessir's origins are unsure but recent evidence suggests they were born in the war between Gruumsh and Corellon. During the battles Corellon shed some of his divine blood and it is said that from this blood the eladrin were born. Elves, who do not like the implication of superiority that often precedes the eladrin's supposition that they came first, are not always so convinced of this tale, however.James Wyatt (December 2007). Dragon 361: A Fractured Family. Wizards of the Coast. Give the Feywilds tendency to produce "echoes" of creatures from the Prime it is also possible the Tel-quessir are one such echo. Regardless, it is now well-acknowledged that the Tel-quessir originally came from the Feywild, also known as Faerie, and immigrated to the then united worlds of Abeir-Toril over a hundred millennia ago, with the green elves arriving first. After their arrival the Tel-quessir went about building their empires and the first such state was created in approximately -24000 DR by the gold elves although ancient texts suggest that the Tel-quessir were present on Toril at around -30000 DR which was approximately when the draconic species established their first empires. The Tel-quessir reigned on Toril in relative peace until -12000 DR when the gold elf nation of Aryvandaar invaded the dark elf and green elf nation of Miyiertar, starting the first of five Crown Wars which, in total lasted for 3000 years. At the end of the fourth war, the dark elven Ilythiiri were banished to the Underdark , becoming the drow. Finally the fifth war that followed resolved matters, ending the conflicts. The Tel-quessir remained at peace with each other (with, of course the exception of the drow) and the dwarves had established themselves fully. Tel-quessir Races , sun elf, wood elf, moon elf, drow, wild elf.]] There are at least threeJames Wyatt (December 2007). Dragon 361: A Fractured Family. Wizards of the Coast. different sub-categories of Tel-quessir: ; Eladrin : Includes dark elves, green elves, moon elves, star elves, and sun elves. They have a close relationship with the Feywild and magic. ; Elves : Includes wild elves and wood elves. They have a stronger bond with nature than the eladrin. ; Drow : Cursed by the god Corellon, these Tel-quessir have an aversion to sunlight and live primarily underground. There are several other sub-races of Tel-quessir as well, and it's not clear if they fit neatly into one of the above three sub-categories. They include: ; Avariel : A race of winged elves. They live in crystal cities high in the mountains. ; Aquatic Elf : A race of elves that can breathe water. Like their land-bound counterparts they have giant cities protected by mythals. ; Lythari : A race of elves that can transform into wolves, though not into a hybrid form like lycanthropes. While not strictly a sub-race of Tel-quessir, the result of a human and Tel-quessir mating is a half-elf, half-eladrin, or half-drow, whereas the offspring of a Tel-quessir and a fiend is called a fey'ri. Tel-quessir Death The elven term for dying is 'passing west' and while some Tel-quessir actually do travel to the western isle of Evermeet just before they die, most just use it as a euphemism. Most Tel-quessir are buried rather than cremated, though a Tel-quessir's body is always treated in accordance with the individual's wishes when possible. The only exception being when a Tel-quessir has been slain by some form of undead. Due to the reverence for life common amongst most Tel-quessir they will never willingly permit their dead to rise as evil undead. To avoid this their bodies are cremated to prevent their "resurrection" as undead. If a Tel-quessir who has reached the extent of their natural life wishes to live on there are four other options to dying. Baelnorn Experienced spellcasters can turn themselves into Baelnorn before they die. These good liches swear to protect their clan and the clan's territory until their phylacteries are destroyed. However, before the choice is made the elders of the clan must all agree to grant the spellcaster permission to become one, although on rare occasions the Seldarine themselves have granted their permission for a Tel-quessir to become one. Reverend Ones Warriors can petition priests of Corellon or Labelas to allow them to become Reverend Ones. These fighters still die and go to Arvandor but whenever a Tel-quessir nation is under threat they return to Toril to protect that nation. These spirits spend little, if any, time enjoying their afterlives, instead they nearly continually hone their skills of the battlefield. Treants Tel-quessir more inclined towards nature can choose to be buried under the roots of a tree in Cormanthor and subject to a particular blessing of either High Magic or druidic magic. They are then transformed into a Treant. Female Tel-quessir can also choose to transform themselves into either a dryad or a nymph when they die through a ritual. These reincarnated Tel-quessir are then tied forever to the place where the ritual was performed. References Web Images Sources 1st Edition D&D * 2nd Edition D&D * 3rd Edition D&D * 4th Edition D&D * * de:Elfen Tel-quessir Category:Fey Category:Humanoids